sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Potted Plant Man (comic book)
"Potted Plant Man" is a comic book title in the Current Era featuring Potted Plant Man. It was written and drawn by Michael J. Longo, starting in July 2014. ‍Issues Issue #1 - July 2014 Titled "ADITLOPPM", this issue follows Potted Plant Man throughout a typical day. Potted Plant Man starts his day waking to an alarm clock. He spends some time in the morning to drink some Cobweb Café coffee, check social media sites on his phone, and bask in the sunlight. He then goes for a walk, with his mask on, and captures a robber whose being chased by the police, when the robber trips over him. Potted Plant Man then parties at a bar, and passes out back at home in his bed that night. Notes: This is a "silent" issue, with no spoken words, and the only captions present the time of day. This book also features the first mentions of Cobweb Café and of Crak (on a billboard in the background). Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Issue #2 - Dec 2015 The story for issues 2 & 3 was written in March 2015. Issue 2 was drawn/completed in December 2015. It starts with Potted Plant Man waking up one sunny morning, and posting his happiness on titter, his favorite social media site. He soon gets an insulting response from H8R the Troll, and after some back-and-forth, H8R insults Potted Plant Man's mother. This inspires PPM to start recollecting and posting about his mother. How she was growing in a garden, and how she met PPM's dad. They had created seeds together, but the father was soon dug up. She wanted desperately to have her seeds planted in a pot, to be shielded from the harsh winter weather, and made many attempts. Finally, as she was dug up and carried away, she made one last ditch effort, and got the seed that would become Potted Plant Man into a pot. H8R responds with more insults, which cause PPM to become irate and challenge H8R to a show-down, scheduled to be at 1:00pm that day, at Roseanne's Bar. Potted Plant Man is then upset and saddened by the insults and by his succumbing to his own rage, as the story is to be continued in #3. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 2. Issue #3 - Jan 2016 This issue picks up with Potted Plant Man approaching Roseanne's Bar just before 1pm - the time he is to duel with H8R the Troll. (Note: a sign for Sudz beer hangs in the window.) PPM walks up to the bar, and the bartender, John, asks what he can get him. PPM uses Jotter, a text editing app on his phone, to place his order of a shot of whiskey. PPM "drinks" the shot by pouring it into his pot. He then looks over, and sees H8R standing in the corner. PPM approaches the troll, and the insults continued. PPM demands an apology (using Jotter to communicate with H8R), and gets no such thing from the mocking H8R. PPM informs H8R that he brought backup, and in comes Amazin' Tree. H8R finds this comical, calling Amazin' irrelevant. Amazin' Tree is not amused by H8R's insults, and strikes the troll. It turns out it's not actually H8R, but rather a mannequin equipped with cameras, microphones and speakers. When the insults continue, Amazin' Tree stomps on the mannequin until it is silenced. Tree then offers to buy PPM drinks as they head over to the bar. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 2. Category:Comic title